


Lombaxes: The Apex Predators

by orphan_account



Category: Ratchet & Clank
Genre: Alien Cats are even stranger, Cats are strange creatures, Drabble, Gen, Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One thing that Clank learned quickly from living with Ratchet was that natural instincts in some species can never be denied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lombaxes: The Apex Predators

“I can quit anytime I want, pal.” Ratchet said as if in a trance with his eyes remaining fixated on his target. 

“Ratchet, please listen to reason –” Clank began, but stopped when the feline hissed at him. 

“Quiet! You’ll scare it away.” 

Clank sighed and watched as Ratchet stealthily crept towards his blissfully unaware, ignorant prey…and pounced. The poor clockwork rat droid never stood a chance. It had cost quite a bit of bolts. 

Ratchet dropped the broken droid at Clank's feet . “Prey is prey.” 

Clank sighed and cursed Gadgetron for never changing the appearance of their cleaning droids.


End file.
